1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector and an injection method for filler material.
2. Background Art
In some connectors, a situation that liquid present in the outside of a connector enters the inside of the connector is required to be avoided, that is, a liquid-tight property is required.
In the conventional art, for the purpose of providing a connector having a high liquid-tight property, connectors having various kinds of structures have been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2002-270283 and JP-A-2012-59652).